vanhelsingmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Frankenstein's Monster
Frankenstein's Monster is the creature created by the late Dr. Victor Frankenstein as apart of his experiment to raise the dead. The monster was also instrumental in the plans of Count Dracula and his Brides to bring their offspring to life. ''Van Helsing (2004) 1887 The monster was created in Castle Frankenstein given to Dr. Frankenstein by Dracula in hopes of creating life. The mad scientist exhumed 7 dead bodies and took off the necessary parts needed to construct him. On the night of his experiment, the villagers began a riot towards the castle where the monster was born. At the same time, Dracula killed Victor and the monster escaped his bonds, took up a piece of equipment and sent Dracula into the nearby fireplace. The monster took his father's corpse and brought him to the nearby Windmill where he ascended and mourned over his father's demise. The windmill caught fire and the monster was sent into the flames. 1888 A year after the events that unfolded, the monster was believed to have died in the fire but in reality, remained hidden underneath the windmill in a cave. He wasn't found until later on when Gabriel Van Helsing and Anna Valerious fall into the cave and confront him. Van Helsing manages to sedate him and places him in chains and in a carriage where they attempt to flee to Rome. Despite being chased by Aleera, Verona and Velkan Valerious, the monster escapes with Gabriel and Carl while Anna remains in the clutches of Dracula. While in Budapest, Aleera comes across the trio and relays a trade for the monster. Aleera speaks of a masquerade ball Dracula hosts on Halloween. With Aleera leaving, Gabriel sedated the monster once more and hid him in a cemetery, but despite this, Igor had found him and took him back to Castle Dracula. He was encased in a block of ice, then brought to the reassembled laboratory where he was strapped to a slab and lifted up to become the conductor. Van Helsing managed to get him free but was stopped by Dracula. However, the monster managed to get himself out of there, despite being chained and bolted to the slab. He managed to escape by swinging on a cable where he saved Carl from Igor and despite Carl's orders from Rome to kill the monster, he let him live and swung him loose. The monster ended up in the chamber where Anna was about to be bitten by Aleera and intervened. He held of the Vampire while Anna went to assist Van Helsing, however, Aleera slipped through his grasp and went after Anna. After the conflict, the monster left but watched from afar the funeral performed by Van Helsing and Carl for Anna. ''Van Helsing: The Video Game In the 2004 game, the monster was first seen in Transylvania at a nearby fountain. Van Helsing went to see if he was hurt, but he attacked Van Helsing, leading to a fight. Upon his defeat, the monster left back for his cave. Later on, the monster hunter found himself in his cave and fought him again, but this time didn't flee. Like in the film, Velkan found them and Van Helsing went to confront the werewolf. Personality Despite his physical appearance, the monster is known to be peaceful unless provoked. He doesn't fight unless it is absolutely necessary, but his personal goal is to live peacefully. He is friendly with those who accept him such as Van Helsing, Anna, and Carl and also is a believer in Christianity. Powers & Abilities *'Immortality:' Despite being made from the parts of 7 men, the Frankenstein's monster is immune to the effects of age. This is due to the fact that it is not just men he is made of, but also metal components which are charged with electrical power. *'Superhuman Strength:' The monster's body allows him to lift a great deal and throw it great distances. He demonstrated this when he threw a piece of equipment at Dracula, sending him into the fire. He also showed a great deal of strength while restraining Aleera before she tore Anna apart. *'Superhuman Durability:' The monster's body is capable of withstanding an extraordinary amount of punishment. His durability, however, doesn't keep him from feeling pain. However, he has stated that he is accustomed to the feeling of pain. He is able to withstand the attacks of a Vampire in a direct fight as well. Weaknesses *'Pyrophobia:' While on his way to Rome, the monster was in a carriage attacked by Velkan, the werewolf scratched open the roof which was on fire. The fire leaked into the carriage, causing the monster to be easily frightened. Category:Characters Category:Male